Aftermath
by protector91
Summary: With Kyle's life in Latnocks hands his friends and family mount a desperate rescue attempt while Cassidy gets more than he bargained for trying to get the formula from Kyle. Takes place immediately after the Season 3 finale. Ch.3 ending revised.
1. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**A/N: I know I'm kind of late to the party where the season 4 stories are concerned, but I just recently joined this website. This is my second story so all reviews are welcome. **

"You won't kill me," Cassidy choke out. "My mother. She's your mother to. You're my brother".

Kyle immediately dropped Cassidy and stared at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"You're lying," Kyle accused.

"Am I Kyle? Aren't you some sort of…? What is it that Josh calls you… human lie detector. What I am telling you is absolutely true." Kyle focused on Cassidy and looked for any signs that would indicate he wasn't telling the truth. Lack of eye contact, a faster beating heart, nothing. Cassidy was telling the truth.

"How is this possible?" Kyle inquired.

"Oh you're going to love this part Kyle. We share the same father."

"Adam. But why would he"

"It happened shortly after Sarah fell off the grid," Cassidy interrupted. "As far as he knew she was dead and he was devastated to say the least. He got drunk at a bar one night and the result's weren't pleasant, but you would know that wouldn't you Kyle." Cassidy said knowingly. Kyle rolled his eyes at that statement remembering how he threw up when he drank some of the beer at a party while also throwing up earlier in the year to sober up. Needles to say neither experience was good for him especially the second time as he experienced what Josh would probably call a "Super Puke".

"Adam said some rather rude things to some of the other people in the bar and got into a fight. He won but was in no condition to drive home and that's when he met my mother. She saw the fight and offered him a ride back to her place where he could stay till he sobered up. While he was still drunk one thing led to another and the next morning my mom was pregnant. By the time she found out Adam had been long gone and the fact that she had me out of a one night stand led to her resentment for me. Years later when Adam began the cloning experiment my mother allowed her DNA to be used in the experiment as well, which led to us sharing the same DNA. Anyway this was my chance to show mom how good of a son I could be and you nearly wrecked it, but I still have an ace up my sleeve."

"My family." Kyle figured.

"Correct Kyle. As we speak they are on their way to "The Rack" like I said earlier. What I didn't tell you is that I sent two Latnock guards there to meet them. You can relax though. I gave my men orders to not harm the Traggers as long as you follow orders. Understood?"

Kyle nodded knowing that he couldn't put the Traggers lives in danger anymore than he already had.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kyle asked though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"We're going to see my mom at Latnock. She's wanted to meet you for a long time." Cassidy answered.

Mean while at "The Rack"

The Tragger family pulled up to "The Rack and saw it was completely deserted. The lights were on but no one was there. Even the parking lot was deserted.

"Hmmm. Empty parking lot, no Kyle in sight, and empty Rack. Any one wondering why they forgot the "This Way to Trap" sign, Josh sarcastically stated.

"He's right it does seem sort of suspicious," Lori agreed.

"Did you just agree with me?" Josh asked surprised.

"Yeah weird isn't it," Lori answered back.

"Ok I'll check it out," Stephen offered.

"Be careful," Nicole warned.

"Hey when am I never careful?" Stephen asked in a cocky manner.

A playful smile appeared on Nicole's face. "Well there was that one time"

"Ok, Ok, Ok," Stephen interrupted. The last person he wanted finding out about that was Josh because he knew he would never shut up about it.

"I'm coming with you," announced already out of the car.

As they walked toward "The Rack Josh said, "When this is over we are sooo talking about what you don't want me or Lori to find out about."

Stephen merely sighed as he and Josh walked into the deserted building. As they searched the abandoned building they heard as crash in the back and went to check it out. They saw the door to the storage room was slightly open.

"On three we open the door and attack," Stephen informed Josh. "One. Two. Three!" Stephen swung the door open and Josh threw a punch at the person hiding in their only to have his attacked block by.

"Declan?!" Josh asked shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Declan asked letting go of Josh's arm and walking out of the storage room.

"We got a call from Kyle asking us to meet him here," Stephen answered.

"So did I," Declan explained. When I saw nobody was around I figured I had been set up and went to hide when I saw the car pull up. I didn't realize it was yours.

"Well now that we're all together, what do we do now?" Josh asked.

"You can put your hands up and turn around slowly," a voice behind the three men ordered. Declan, Stephen, and Josh all turned around to see a man dressed in a black uniform with the Latnock symbol on it. He was pointing a machine gun at them. He then pulled out a communicator and said "I have them. What's your status?"

The man on the other line said "Bringing them in now." He then came walking in with his machine gun pointed at the backs of Lori and Nicole. "Ok you five. You are coming with us. We have been given instructions not to harm you as long as test-tube boy follows Mr. Cassidy's instructions. However, you make any attempt to escape and we are authorized to stop you using ANY methods necessary. Understand?"

The five victims remained silent though Declan was having a silent battle with himself to take down the Latnock goons and save everyone. But he knew he couldn't endanger the lives of the Traggers. Especially Lori's. He cared for her too much to put her life at risk. So they all walked out of "The Rack" when suddenly they heard what sounded like a speeding car. Turning around they saw a van speed out of from behind "The Rack and drive full speed at the two Latnock guards. They fired of several rounds of their guns but the car kept coming. In the end they attempted to jump out of the way but the van changed directions and hit them full on. Both guard died on impact and the car came to a screeching halt. It then went into reverse and stopped at the stunned faces of the Tragers and Decaln. The window rolled down revealing the face of Tom Foss. "Get in," he told them.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Josh said quickly getting into the van and being followed by everyone else.

While all of this was happening Kyle and Cassidy were just now exiting an elevator that took them to a place labeled "Pod Room". As the two walked out they were greeted by a woman who looked like she was in her elate 50's.

"Hello Kyle. I assume you already know who I am?"

"You're Cassidy's mother aren't you?"

"Indeed I am. Do you know why you are here?

"I'm the only one who knows how to recreate the formula."

"There's only one problem Kyle," Cassidy said joining in. "It would take months for you to write out the formula so we came up with a better solution." Cassidy mother then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small remote. She activated it and a wall opened behind her revealing the last traces of the formula.

"We decided to keep one around in case someone tried to sabotage the experiment," Cassidy's mother explained. "There's just enough for one pod. This is where you come in Kyle. Step into the pod and will administer the formula to you. While you lay in there the pod will send all of the information we need in your head and send it into our computers. You do this one thing for us and we will never bother you again. Do we have a deal?"

Kyle didn't trust her. Even if she did seem to be telling the truth he could never be too sure when dealing with Latnock. Never the less Kyle stripped down and entered the pod.

"Mark, activate the pod," Cassidy commanded.

"Yes sir," Mark responded. Mark, who was one floor up, couldn't believe he was apart of this. He decided to go along with this though as he knew that nothing good would come from disobeying Cassidy.

As the pod came on Cassidy's mother said, "Mark, in order to speed things up we will need to wipeout all information in Kyle's head, but the formula. Wipe his memories."

**A/N:** Jesse and Amanda will be appearing in the next chapter. The next chapter will also have more action in it than this one. Also does anybody remember the name of Cassidy's mother? I searched everywhere and couldn't find it.


	2. Erase

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My writer's block combined with writing a few other stories at the same time as this one is the reason for why I'm so late. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as long as I would like but I don't want to cram all my ideas into one chapter.**

**Several minutes earlier**

"Foss, how did you find us?" Declan asked.

"I received a call from Kyle like the rest of you probably did, but I knew it wasn't him. Kyle and I had invented a system so we could know if the person on the other line was actually the real thing," Foss explained.

"Where do you think Kyle could possibly be?" Declan asked.

"If my guess is right he is probably down at Latnock." Foss said as he began to speed up.

"What are we going to do to save him?" Josh asked.

"You are not going to do anything," Foss said. "When we get there I'm going in and you are all to stay put. Understand?"

"But Foss" Declan started

"No buts," Foss interrupted as he drove up to the Latnock building. He then pulled out and cocked his gun. "If I'm not back in 20 minutes leave without me," Foss ordered. About two minutes passed before Josh said, "We're not staying here are we?"

"Nope," Stephen said as he got out of the car. They were all essentially going on a suicide mission, but if it meant rescuing Kyle they were willing to risk their lives.

**Latnock Lab**

"What!?" Mark asked over the communicators.

"You heard me," Cassidy's mother Grace Kingsley replied. "Erase his memories. It will make finding the formula in his brain much easier. You know what we're capable of if you refuse." Realizing he did not have a choice in the matter Mark began to impute the code for the pods memory erase function.

**Nate's dorm**

"7811227 is Kyle?!" Amanda asked unable to believe what she and Jesse had just read.

"And he shares Cassidy's DNA to make matters worse," Jesse added.

"I can't believe Kyle never told me about this. He said he loved me and yet he never told me."

Jesse rolled her eyes and said, "Amanda, Kyle has wanted to tell you about everything more times than I can count (or would like to count). He already placed the Tragers in danger though, and he did not want to do the same thing to you. You've already been a target of Latnock already, however. Remember Prom night?"

"Yeah, I couldn't remember a thing after prom ended. Are you saying I was kidnapped by Latnock?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. Kyle rescued you, but Latnock had a chip implanted in your brain to make you forget everything. It didn't dissolve like it was supposed to so Kyle developed a way to fry the chip through a kiss. Since he didn't want to accidentally fry your brain he practiced on me at my suggestion of course."

"So Kyle essentially lied to me to protect me?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. I know that's something you'd be expecting from a television show-AHHH!" Jesse shouted.

Amanda knelt beside her and asked, "Jesse, what's wrong?"

"It's my head. Kyle. Something must be happening to him. I have to go," Jesse said as she stood up.

"Wait, let me come with you," Amanda asked.

"No Amanda. Latnock will kill you if you try to stop them. Just stay here and guard Nate." And with that order Jesse ran out of the room.

"Ohhh my head," Nate said as he came to. "Why did you guys tie me up?"

BAM!!!

Amanda responded to Nate's question by knocking him out cold.

**Latnock Lab**

"Kyle's memories have been dealt with," Mark regrettably replied.

"Good," Cassidy answered back. "The formula should be ours again in a matter of minutes mother," Cassidy said turning to her.

"If this works Michael, you will have regained my trust," Grace replied. As the mother and son began to enjoy their victory Jesse broke into the control room one floor above them. Mark almost fell out his chair as he turned to see who was there.

Several Latnock guards pulled out their guns and aimed them at Jesse.

"Don't move freak!" One of them shouted. Jesse stood still for a moment then brandished an evil smile. Before Mark knew it all the guards fell down to their feet grasping their hearts before all falling unconscious.

"Jesse how did you do that?" Mark asked surprised.

"You should know seeing as you're apart of Latnock." Jesse answered. "Where's Kyle?"

"He's at the bottom floor. Cassidy's mother, Grace Kingsley made me erase his memories so getting the formula out of his would be easier."

"You did what!?" Jesse shouted as she outstretched her hand and attacked Mark's blood vessels telepathically

"Jesse stop," Mark barely managed to say. "Kyle memories are still there, just suppressed."

Jesse released Mark and allowed him to continue. I didn't want to erase Kyle's memories so I inputted a different code. It suppressed all of Kyle's memories to one part of his brain. I can still reverse the process, but it has to be when they finish taking the formula from Kyle. Um Jesse, are you ok?" Mark asked. Jesse was not paying attention though. She was busy looking at the security screens.

"The Tragers are in here," she said.

"They're what!?" Mark asked as he looked at the monitor. "Wait, who's that guy?"

"It's Tom Foss."

"He's going for the main power box. If he cuts the power to the building then…"

Before Mark could finish the building's power went down.

"What's going to happen?" Jesse asked.

"The pod was supposed to keep Kyle asleep, but now that it's running on emergency juice Kyle will wake up any minute and I don't think he's going to be happy."

"Mark what's going on up there?" Grace asked. "Mark!"

"Security in the control room is not responding either," Cassidy said.

"What about Kyle is he ok?" Grace asked.

"His vitals are ok. And his brain activity is still normal. We're just going to have to wait for the power to come back on," Cassidy stated. Kyle's brain activity suddenly spiked.

"Where am I," Kyle thought.

"What about Kyle. Is he ok?"

"His vitals are ok and his brain activity is normal."

"Voices. Outside," Kyle continued to think. He opened his eyes and outstretched his hand breaking open part of the pod. Kyle carefully slid out of the pod as the formula pored out. The rest of the pod fell as he exited it. Grace and Cassidy stared at Kyle with their mouths hanging open.

"Who am I and why am I here?" Kyle asked.

"Take it easy Kyle," Cassidy said a bit uneasily. You're among friends."

Kyle stood there for a few minutes before saying, "You're lying." Cassidy was suddenly lifted off his feet and crashed into one of the tables behind him. The same happened to Grace. The guards all drew their weapons and opened fire. All the bullets stopped just an inch from Kyle and were redirected at the guards. They all let out screams as the bullets pierced theirs skin. He walked over to one of the dead guards and took his clothes away from him.

Due to the emergency power Jesse and Mark saw the whole thing on the security monitors.

"Mark is their anyway to restore Kyle's memories without the pod?" Jesse asked.

"Well you could always try beating it into him?" Mark randomly suggested. "Jesse?" But Jesse was already running out the door. "This isn't going to end well," Mark thought.

**Meanwhile**

"Ok I think our best bet at finding Kyle is for us to split up," Josh suggested. The other members of the Trager family and Declan merely stared at Josh for his suggestion. "I'll take the stunned silence as a yes. Mom will obviously pair up with dad. I'll go with Lori…"

"Why are we being paired up?" Lori interrupted.

"Someone has to protect you. Declan can go by himself if he wants to do that."

"Sure. I can take care of myself after all." Declan headed down another corridor and ran into one of the guards. Declan quickly grabbed the guard's machine gun and slammed it into his face.

"Thanks," Declan said to the unconscious guard as he walked off now armed. Two more guards appeared at the end of the hallway and opened fire. Declan dove to the right to avoid the fire. He peeked into the hallway and started to open fire himself. The guards dodged and continuously fired at Declan's position. "I hope the others are having better luck then I am."

"Intruders have been spotted," came a guard's voice over the communicators. A group of guards left their posts not knowing that Josh and Lori were hiding just a few feet from them.

"Declan?" Josh asked.

"Declan," Lori confirmed. "He always seems to be the first one to get in trouble."

**Meanwhile (again)**

Kyle was greeted by several more Latnock guards as he continued to try to find his way through the building. He didn't even bother to acknowledge them and telepathically tossed them away. As he rounded the corner he was saw Jesse standing at the other end of the hallway. Kyle couldn't explain it, but she seemed familiar to him. Kyle was broken out of his thought process by a sudden invisible force gripping his heart. He looked up and gripped Jesse with his mind and threw her into the wall. He felt his heart be released and he stood up to leave. As he walked past Jesse she kicked him at his feet and caused him to fall. He then felt himself being slid across the floor away from her. Kyle got back up and was prepared to escalate the fight.

**A/N: Again I apologize for the long update. Won't happen again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Loss

Kyle got back up and was prepared to escalate the fight. The two pod children rushed each other simultaneously, but Jessi jumped over Kyle and landed behind him. She kicked him in the back forcing him down. Kyle activated his telekinesis and tossed Jessi into the wall. He did it repeatedly and finally pinned her up to the ceiling.

"Is that the best you can do Kyle?" Jessi mocked. Using her own telekinetic powers she pulled Kyle right under her and broke his telepathic lock. As Jessi fell towards him she slammed her foot down on his head. Kyle grabbed Jessi and incapacitated her on the wall. Jessi head butted him to get Kyle to release her and went for another blood vessel attack. Kyle groaned in pain as she continued. He wasn't about to let himself be defeated and used his mind to attack Jessi's heart. She released her grip on Kyle sank to her knees.

"Kyle stop," she pleaded.

Kyle began to loosen his grip. He wasn't sure why he did. He felt like there was some sort of connection between him and Jessi.

"Don't follow me," he said as he walked away. Jessi tried to get up, but the pain in her heart was too great. "Kyle."

**Declan**

"I hope the others are doing better than I am," Declan thought as he hid behind the wall. "If there was ever a time for all those years watching action movies to pay off," Declan thought. He then rolled out from his hiding spot and fired his gun killing the first guard. He rolled to the right as the second guard open fired and shot him in the heart. Declan carefully made his way down the hall.

**Lori and Josh**

Lori and Josh finally found the Pod Room and were surprised to see the room torn apart.

"You don't suppose Kyle did this?" Lori asked as she walked over to one of the fallen guards.

"I don't know," Josh replied uneasily. His mind couldn't grasp Kyle actually killing anybody.

"I think they went down this," a voice from outside said followed by the sounds of several footsteps.

Josh picked up one of the fallen guards machine guns and walked over to Lori.

"I'll distract them while you make a run for it."

"Are you crazy? They'll kill you!" Lori shouted out.

"Listen Lori. We may have our differences, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you."

"Wow Josh. You actually sound like you care about me."

"I know. Life-death situations can do that to you," Josh remarked and then ran out into the hallway. "Hey you!" He yelled out to get their attention.

"Stop him!" A guard shouted as they all chased after Josh. The sound of machine gun fire followed then died out.

"You better not die," Lori mentally threatened as she ran out of the Pod Room.

**Kyle**

After traversing through several endless paths Kyle finally made it to the elevator. "Kyle," Jessi's voice called out.

"I told you not to follow me," Kyle agitatedly said. Kyle was actually surprised to see her still standing. He psychically pulled Jessi towards him and spin kicked her into the wall. Jessi managed to duck in time to avoid another of Kyle's blows, which took out a part of the wall. Jessi shoved Kyle away and took a few steps back from him. She needed a way to turn the battle in her favor. She then gazed up at one of the emergency lights and leapt up there. She siphoned all the electricity from the light and dropped back down. Kyle grabbed both of Jessi's arms before she could get a grip on him.

"Give it up Jessi. I'm stronger than you'll ever be."

"He actually remembers me," Jessi thought. "Maybe it's not too late."

"You may be stronger than I am," Jessi admitted, "But the difference between the two of us is that you would never resort to underhanded tactics such as this!" Jessi kneed Kyle right in his private area. He recoiled and released his grip on Jessi, but froze her in her tracks with his mind. Jessi couldn't break free and then felt the electricity flow out of her own. Kyle concentrated and formed the electricity into a ball and fired it at Jessi's heart. She let out a small yell as she fell to the floor unconscious. As Kyle turned to leave he felt a jolt of electricity run through his veins and sank to the floor.

"You've made quite a mess of things here Kyle," Cassidy calmly remarked circling the weakened pod child. He held up a small device and fired off another jolt of electricity. Kyle gasped and lost his own consciousness.

**Declan**

Declan had to discard his gun now that it was out of bullets. As peered around the hallways he saw a guard aiming a gun at Lori. Not wasting any time Declan ran in front of Lori just as the guard fired his gun.

"Declan!" Lori cried as she knelt down to his side. The guard raised his gun, but Lori grabbed his gun and wrestled for control of it. A shot rang out and the guard fell.

"Lori, are you ok?" Josh asked as he stepped over the dead guard's corpse.

"Declan's been shot," Lori replied trying to cover his shoulder wound.

"Lori. Josh. You guys have to get out of here now." Declan said.

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Lori I'm only going to be dead weight. You can't support me and get away from the guards. Just please go." Several footsteps could now be heard approaching.

Lori regrettably got to her feet and ran off with Josh just as two guards appeared.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a live one," he said.

"What live one?" The other guard asked as he aimed his gun at Declan's heart. A single shot could be heard as Lori and Josh ran. Lori held back any tears from falling.

"Josh! Lori!" Stephen and Nicole shouted out.

"Did you guys find Kyle," they asked.

"We searched everywhere, but we didn't find anything." A shot un-expectantly rang out and everyone jumped.

"Relax," Tom Foss calmly said. The Tragers looked behind them and saw a dead guard behind them. "I should have known you guys would follow me in here. You can be just like Kyle sometimes. Speaking of which, did you find him?"

"We've had a little trouble trying not to get shot," Josh threw out.

"Wait a minute. Where's Declan?" Foss questioned.

"He got shot in the shoulder and told us to leave without him. As we ran we heard a gunshot," Lori informed everyone. I wish there was something we could do to help him."

"You should be worrying more about yourselves," a guard's voice informed followed by the sound of several guns being loaded with fresh clips. "Put your weapon down," he ordered Foss. He tossed his weapon to the floor and put his hands up followed by the Tragers.

_

"You've all given us quite a bit of trouble." Cassidy revealed to the group as they walked into the conference room.

"Where's Kyle?" Nicole asked stone serious.

"You mean 7811227?" Cassidy asked in a mocking voice. He snapped his fingers and two guards came into the room carrying an unmoving Kyle. "But wait. There's more," Cassidy revealed. He snapped his fingers again and two more guards threw Jessie's limp body into the room.

"Kyle! Jessie!" Nicole screamed. Her face was full of worry and she tried to run to them. Cassidy pulled out a shock remote and shot her with a blast of electricity. Her body lost all movement and she collapsed to the floor.

"Cassidy! You monster!" Stephen roared while picking up Nicole into his arms. She was still breathing, but only barely.

"Hey boss. What do you want us to do with kid?" Another guard asked from the hallway.

"Take him to the back room. We'll dispose of his body later." He ordered.

The guard's walked past the conference room carrying a body bag with them. Though Lori couldn't see who was in it she knew it was Declan's body. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes as the horrible scene kept replaying in her head.

"Alright Cassidy just what do you want with us?" Josh asked, arms folded across his chest.

"With you? Absolutely nothing," Cassidy responded holding back a laugh.

"Well I doubt you'll be getting far seeing as you no longer have any traces of the formula left," Foss threw out. Cassidy looked towards him and only smirked.

"Yes without the formula and the pod we have effectively lost the only means of SAFELY extracting the formula from Kyle's mind."

"What do you mean by safely?" Lori questioned; he hands forming into fists.

"The chair," Foss spoke out. "You're going to use the chair to try to get the formula from him. Right?"

"You are correct Mr. Foss. We could've gotten the formula from Kyle from the start by using the chair, but my dear old mother wanted to keep the pod child around for the time being."

"Mr. Cassidy. We've found another intruder," a guard's voice came over the communicator. "What do you want us to do with her?"

"Bring her in here," Cassidy ordered. The guards walked in shoving Amanda into the conference room.

"Hey guys," Amanda greeted with some unease in her voice given the situation.

"What are you doing down here?" Lori asked.

"Jessi was gone for a long time so I decided to follow her trail and see if I could help."

"Good job," Cassidy insulted her from behind. He motioned the guards to come forward and said, "Take them to the holding cells until this we have what we need from Kyle. After that dispose of them."


	4. Sorry

**Sorry if it appears as like I abandoned this story. I had a lot on my plate such as getting ready for college as well as other stories to tend to. I had originally started on the fourth chapter shortly after the last one, but I wound up losing the draft. That's technology for ya. I also had a hard time trying to write more entertaining fight scenes. I'll return somewhere down the road. I will be revising chapter 3 due to its rushed feel.**


	5. I'm back

Chapter 3 of Aftermath has been revised. Its abrupt ending has been removed, which means that Amanda no longer dies. The chapter is more or less the same, but it comes with a couple of cliff hangers for the next chapters. Hope you enjoy it. The changes in the chapter begin during the last secton of Kyle and Jessie's fight scene.


	6. Conclusion

**A/N: This is to be the final chapter of Aftermath, but a sequel fic is being planned. Thanks you everyone who has reviewed this story and has stuck with it even through all the very long hiatuses. **

Kyle's limp body was being dragged across the floor by two Latnock guards. He was being taken to the Latnock Lab to be strapped into the chair.

"We have him Mr. Cassidy," They announced dragging Kyle in.

"Good. Place him in the chair. We will deal with him shortly." They did as they were told and strapped the defenseless Kyle into the chair. Cassidy approached Kyle and pulled out a syringe, which he used to on Kyle to draw out some of his blood.

"Michael. Do you have a reason for doing that?" Grace asked entering the lab.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, mother," was Cassidy's response emptying the syringe into a test tube. He then walked over to the chair and switched it on.

_

Meanwhile Jessie had been thrown into a cell alongside Amanda and the Tragers. She was kept unconscious by a device Cassidy attached to her chest.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Lori questioned sitting slumped against the wall of her cell.

"What does it look like, Lori? I'm pacing."

"I can see that," she replied sarcastically. "Why are you pacing?"

"Well this always worked for Kyle, so I hope if I keep this up something will finally hit me." Lori rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her parents. Stephen was still cradling Nicole in his arms. He had been crying for a good ten minutes. She had been unconscious since their little meeting with Cassidy.

"Hey keep it down in there," one of the guards ordered approaching the cell.

"You want to say that a little louder?" Josh asked standing against the cell bars.

"Listen kid; remember that I'm the one with the gun here. So get away from these bars before I'm forced to use it," He threatened.

Josh only smirked and lunched his foot into the man's groin. The guard flinched and Josh grabbed his head and smashed it into the cell bars; he was out cold.

"I always wanted to do that," Josh said while taking the man's keys and unlocking the cell doors. He did the same for Jessie.

"We need to get this thing off her chest," Lori said trying to carefully remove it.

"Let me," Foss said moving Lori aside. He grabbed the device and ripped it off Jessie's chest. After a few seconds she blinked her eyes and slowly came to.

"Man what hit me?" She asked rubbing her hand on her head. Jessie spotted Nicole's nearly lifeless body and felt her heart nearly stop. "What happened to her!?" She asked taking Nicole's hand in hers. Jessie felt for a pulse, but there was barely anything. Jessie instinctively placed her hand on Nicole's chest and prayed she'd be able to do something. Jessie felt the wind get knocked out of her and then Nicole began to cough.

"What happened," she began, but was tackled to the floor by a distraught Jessie. She wrapped her in a death grip hug and refused to let up. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a hysterical tone. "I didn't want to get you involved in this."

"It's ok, Jessie," Nicole replied in a comforting voice hugging Jessie almost as hard as she was hugging her.

"I have to rescue Kyle," She said standing to her feet.

"We're coming with you," Nicole told her.

"No! No. I've already caused you enough trouble. I couldn't live with myself if I got any of you killed," She tried to reason with them.

"Jessie. Like it or not, we're family. That means we stick with each other to the very end," Josh said.

Jessie nearly felt like crying, but she held back the tears. "Thanks guys. Even you Amanda," She added with a small chuckle. Amanda rolled her eyes, but a small smile graced her own lips as well.

_

"We are about 75% of the way there mother. Another minute or so and the formula will be as good as ours," Cassidy informed with pride in his voice.

"Perhaps I may have under estimated you Michael," Grace complimented.

"If you don't mind me asking mom, what are we to do with Kyle once we have the formula from him?"

"He is unreliable and a danger to this organization Michael. Once we have the formula he is to be terminated like he should've been when he stole the formula in the first place."

Suddenly the alarms began to blare startling both Michael and Grace.

"What the hell is going on out there!?" Michael yelled into the communicator in a slightly panicked tone.

"It's the pod child! She somehow escaped…" The transmission ended and only static could be heard on Cassidy's end.

"I want every guard posted at the entrance to the pod room on the double!" Cassidy ordered. He was not going to let some mutant freak prevent him from re-obtaining this blasted formula after everything he's been through. Cassidy watched the monitor and spotted Jessie followed by the Tragers, Foss, and Amanda, all heading for the pod room. All the guards that tried to impede their path were incapacitated by Jessie. The door to the pod room flew off the wall which such great force that it sent Cassidy and Grace crashing into opposite sections of the room.

"KYLE!!!" Jessie shouted in worry when she saw him unconscious in the chair. She placed her hand on his forehead and focused intently on his mind. Everything and everyone began to fade back. The sound of the Tragers worried voices disappeared as well. All that mattered was Kyle.

"Who are you?" Jessie opened her eyes and observed that she was now in a different room; it was completely dark and devoid of anything other than herself and Kyle who was approaching her from the other side.

"Kyle. You know who I am," Jessie tried to break through to him.

Kyle stopped only a few inches from Jessie and looked at her for a few seconds. "Everything about you seems familiar to me; Your face, your voice, and even your name. But I don't know why I remember you, but can't remember anything else."

"It's because we share a connection, Kyle. One that most people wouldn't understand." Jessie explained gently grasping his hand; she was relieved when he didn't pull away and almost kissed him at that moment, but decided against it.

"I feel like I can trust you," Kyle admitted squeezing the hand that held his.

"Then you need to wake up, Kyle. You need to wake up and come back to the people that love you," Jessie told him holding up her other hand. Kyle looked at it for a moment and then placed his other hand in hers. Their fingers interlocked and then the dark room became filled with a bright light that engulfed them both. Kyle sprung out of the chair and took in multiple breaths.

"Kyle! Are you ok!?" A very worried Nicole quickly asked racing over to him and giving him a hug.

Kyle pulled back and had a confused expression on his face. "Who are you?" He asked her.

Nicole had a nearly devastated look on her face when Kyle asked her that.

"Aw man! Not again!" Josh complained remembering what it was like when Kyle had no memories the first time around.

"Not to rain down on this reunion or anything, but I think we should get out of here now and save the explanations for later," Foss said already heading towards the exit.

"Foss is right. We need to get out of here now before anymore of these guys show up," Stephen agreed. Everyone else nodded their heads and exited the room; all that is except for Jessie.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be right with you." As they left Jessie approached the main Latnock computer. The monitor showed that the download of the formula was a success. Her eyes narrowed and she placed both hands on the keyboard. The Latnock symbol appeared in her eyes and then the entire computer system began to short out; every bit of information inside of those computers was lost for good. Never to be seen again. "Let's see you guys recover from this one," she muttered in cold contempt to the still out cold figures of Cassidy and Grace.

_

**Sometime later**

"Well Michael. Once again you've tested my faith in you and have come up short. In the span of only a few hours you've managed to lose not only the formula, but also all of the Latnock mainframe has been wiped clean. Michael, are you even listening to me!?" She yelled at him, but Cassidy was busy checking an incoming message to his computer.

**Cassidy,**

**This is you first and only warning. Leave Kyle, Jessie, Amanda, Foss, and the Tragers alone or else every single one of your precious secrets will become exposed to the public. And I'll make sure that you can't find some way to cover it up either. You've been warned.**

"Perhaps all is not lost after all mother," Cassidy said with an enormous grin on his face.

"What are you talking about Michael?"

"You'll see mom. You'll see. I always have a backup plan." He revealed pulling out the test tube that held Kyle's blood.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
